Welcome to Namimori!
by Z.C.A
Summary: A new student attends Namimori High, her name is Yuri. Her parents have just died and everything is changing for her. Especially when her new host family is turned upside down, leaving her host Mother severly injured and Yuri with a new host family...who? PERMANENT HIATUS


This has quite a few Japanese words in it so…  
>Okaa-san: mother<br>Otou-san: Father  
>Chan, san, kun: Endings of name for younger, person, male.<br>Arigato: Thank you  
>Gomenasai: I'm very sorry<br>Konnichiwa: Hello  
>Ohaiyo: Good morning<p>

Enjoy! XD

"Heeeeyyy Yuri! C'mon class is starting!" A shrill voice chimed ahead, the dark-brunette girl smiled with gleeful excitement as she dragged the new student across the courtyard to the looming, coal-black gates. The entrance to the school always seemed formidable and Haru was sure it would freak out the girl, considering this was her first time at the school. Yuri sheepishly dragged her feet along the pavement, scuffing her new, black shoes slightly. She gasped is disappointment, pulling away from the energetic girls iron grasp to rub away the scuff mark. "Ah! These were brand new…. I'll kill myself if they are wrecked! That's 7000 yen's worth!" Yuri's long mahogany hair fell across her eyes in two short bangs as she stood back up, brushing the strands from her face, she smiled at the dark haired Haru. Haru smiled back, laughing, "Ahaha you're over exaggerating Yuri-chan! There's no way- oh?" Yuri glanced over at the spikey-haired brunette, distraction that her friend had succumbed to.

"Oh, konnichiwa Sawada-san. Haru has told me so much about you…you're her fiancé...? Eh-" Yuri found a hand clamped over her mouth by a red faced Haru. Yuri bowed her head politely, removing the hand. "Ah...em ...K-konnichiwa…um..." The light-brunette rubbed the back of his head. Haru jumped forward to introduce the slightly nervous third year student. "Oh! Tsuna-kun! This is Yuri Hitsugawa, She is staying with me now. Her parents …uhm….anyway she is from Nagasaki but will live here now." She turned back to Yuri, Her eyes downturned in a look of guilt. She hadn't wanted to tell people about her parent's death, it was for Yuri to decode who to tell, "Yuri-chan this is who I told you about, call him Tsuna-kun though, 'kay?" Yuri nodded admiring Haru's extreme personality with slight caution. Yuri had been hosting with the girl for a week already, she had come by herself to homestay from Nagasaki and was rather quiet for the first few days. She found Haru far too spontaneous for her comfort but enjoyed her friendliness otherwise.

"O-ohaiyo Yuri-san. Welcome." He nodded back, smiling. Yuri ducked her head, her purple hair scattering back across her eyes once again. As she grasped onto Haru's sleeve another unknown person arrived, sauntering up to them with a laid back expression. Haru chuckled, now used to this reaction of Yuri's. "Ohaiyo gosaimasu Haru-san, Judaime!" The shaggy silver-haired man locked his adjacent elbow around the neck of Tsuna-kun, half toppling both of them over, ignoring Yuri completely much to her relief. Though she did sense a slight twist of annoyance deep in her gut at the lack of attention from the silverette. However before either could fall a dark haired guy with soft, dark eyes righted the two of them and waved.

"Oh, a new student?" He bent down slightly to greet the shy girl who was considerably shorter than the baseball player. "Ohaiyo, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! Nice to meet ya." He smiled again, holding out a hand as the long-haired student tucked her face behind Haru's shoulder. Mumbling out a quiet reply she introduced herself, "I'm Yuri Hitsugawa." She cut the shy act and stood up straighter, her eyes peeking out from between the long threads of violet hair, a large smile now spread across her face. Haru had been slightly disturbed by her actions at first but for her now, Yuri's scitsophrenia-style characteristics were fairly normal. Yuri jumped on the balls of her feet slightly, brushing her hair away again, the outside of her irises were a dark blue, the inside a light-sapphire colour, and they complimented her hair and changed her expression immensely, especially when she decided to be more like her out-going self than the shy act she enjoyed playing.

'_Ping pon ping pon…'_ The school bell chimed. "Ah! We are late!" Haru began dragging her along. "How strange, your bell is a lot different to my old schools." Yuri began as the others kept up behind the panicking Haru, speaking mainly at Yamamoto-kun. He smiled again in a friendly manner, secretly pleased with himself for making the new girl more confident. "How did yours sound Yuri-san?" Tsuna-kun piped up; however Yuri glanced past him at the man she had yet to identify. He hadn't even looked at her yet, let alone the fact that no-one had introduced her to the silverette. Tsuna cleared his throat to re-focus her attention. "Oh um… like a _briiiiiiinnnngggg _sound" She laughed slightly, embarrassed at herself.

The silver haired man's ears pricked slightly as he heard her chime of a laugh, a giggle more like. A strange feeling struck him but he shook it off instantly. Anyway girls were far to annoying to think about and he needed to focus more on being a better right hand man to the Judaime! His face contorted, his brows slanted downwards in annoyance. His expression changed alongside his thoughts as he quickly changed his steps to keep up with Tsuna, his boss, now with a more pleased face.

**/Time skip/**

"Ah…man class was so boring today eh?" Haru moaned at the girl walking with both her and Yuri. Her name was Kyoko Sawada, Haru had introduced them when they had class break earlier that day. The short copper hair swished around her ears as she giggled, "Hai, very Haru…Um well I have to go find Hana now…she forgot her books…again." The girl sighed. "See ya Yuri, Haru!" She waved behind her as she ran off into the crowd to find the dark aura of her friend Hana, leaving Haru and Yuri alone. "Hm, what to do?" Yuri tapped a thoughtful finger against her smooth cheek. Haru noticed her change in attitude with a slight wideness in her eyes. "Ah I know. Take me to see the others!" Yuri smiled at her host-sister. Haru just nodded for a moment before beaming and grabbing Yuri's hand, dragging her through diminishing crowd of student to the group of people lingering nearby.

"Hey Tsuna!" Haru pounced on the surprised boy, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was then that Yuri noticed something odd. "Hey, whose baby is that?" She pointed at the small, well dressed toddler. "Ah, he's staying with us at the moment," Tsuna chuckled awkwardly picking him up. "I'm his tutor." The tiny child squeaked, climbing onto Tsuna-kun's shoulder. Yuri chuckled, "Tutor, eh? I didn't realise he was _that_ bad in his subjects to have a _baby_ tutor him." Tsuna-kun sweat-dropped before shrugging off the comment. "Oh by the way Yuri this is Gokudera-kun, Gokudera this is Yuri." The man showed a look of annoyance yet again. "Yeah, hi, whatever." He flashed a palm at her in a fake wave.

"Hey, little brother! So rude to our guest!" A woman strode up behind the silver-haired man smacking the back of his head harshly. Strangely enough to Yuri he was unaffected by it, instead it was making him clutch his stomach and topple over at the sight of her. "A-aniki!" he choked. "Ah! Is he okay?" Yuri yelped, a hand out-stretched to help him. Gokudera shoved the hand away, "I'm fine! I'm fine! –Urgh!" He clutched his stomach again as another fit of nausea wretched though him, giving in to the girls help. "Ah this happens every time…" Tsuna-kun mumbled under his breath. "Oh here, let me help."

Takeshi hoisted Gokudera's arm across his baseball toned shoulders. "Which way is the hospital wing, Haru-san?" Yuri asked looking up through strings of mahogany with her sparkling blue eyes in a plea at the brunette. "Oh… ah…I'll take you there." She looked around as Yuri helped the base-baller by using her own shoulder as a support for Gokudera. "Hey Tsuna-kun, we're just gonna take Hayato-san to the nurse. See you soon my love!" Tsuna made a slight noise but nodded as Haru led the others down the hall.

"I've failed… urgh …the boss…again…erk!" Another shudder ran through the silver haired man, they were slowing down now that he was resting away from his sister. Haru had explained his childhood trauma to her once they had managed to get Gokudera into the sick-bed. "Ahaha, you really take this mafia game seriously huh Gokudera-kun?" Takeshi laughed in a care-free manner. "I still can't believe your sister did that to you!" Yuri had a look of determined anger on her face. The poison cook was definitely someone she should avoid, she noted. Gokudera closed his eyes and let out a sigh or irritation, "This always happens…aniki needs to cover her face more….hm I think the nausea is gone now, finally." Haru-san and Takeshi-kun perked up.

"I can go back to Tsuna-kun then! Yay!" Haru beamed as the wooden door behind her slide open. In entered a dark haired boy with a fierce expression. "Ah!" Haru jumped in fright. "K-kyoya Hibari-san!" She stuttered. Takeshi gave him a wave, a smile on his face; he never seemed to be effected by anything Yuri thought. Gokudera gave Hibari-san a look before turning to the confused new student, "Ah…this is head of the disciplinary committee, Kyoya Hibari-san." He turned back to look at the raven, "What do you want?" Hibari-san glared at him for a split second before directing his attention at the two girls, nodding for them to meet with him in the hallway.

"Hibari-san, what is it?" Haru asked the silent man as they met with him in the hallway. Yuri eyed him cautiously, side stepping to avoid entering the dark aura that seemed the emanate in waves off of the raven-haired student. "Haru-san, the office sent me to deliver this message." He held out a thin piece of lightly tinted card in his slender fingers, of which Haru slid the message from, unfolded it and began to read. Yuri watched as her eyes widened slightly as she reached the end. "O-okaa-san is….?" Yuri shot her a questioning look. The worried eyes of her host sister met her own, "Okaa-san is in hospital…with Otou-san away on the job...I can't…I don't know how…-" Haru was fretting, her palm sweating, hands shaking with worry. Yuri caught the girl as she broke down in her arms, she looked up at Hibari-san who was still standing there.

"Haru will be staying at the hospital with her mother. You are to be re-assigned to a new host family who can support you." Hibari-san held out his hand towards the hallway, signalling them to leave. Yuri held up a hand, prying the sobbing Haru away from her, she poked her head in the door. "Takeshi-kun, Gokudera-kun, something has happened. Haru and I are going to the office now. We will see you later." She bowed as the two men sent a flurry or questions at her. "I will tell you later." Hurrying out of the door she caught up with Haru-chan and Hibari-san. "In here." Hibari-san turned right and the entered the eerily silent office through two thick, varnished doorframes.

A desk, low-laden and varnished the same as the doorway with thick, dark wood. At it sat the headmaster of the school. He cleared his throat, "Haru, we have arranged transport to the hospital for you. Unfortunately we have no more information about your mother's condition, only that she is unable to go home at the current time. Yuri, you're new here so you I'm sorry to do this to you on your first day of school however considering the circumstances…We have a small group of people that Haru's mother has written down that she would allow you to home-stay with." The old, grey haired man handed her a slip of card much like the one Haru had received earlier. Yuri flipped it open an eyed the names of all the people she had met today. Two names stood out to her in particular.

"You put these two in bold…why?" Yuri pointed at the names and the headmaster smiled. "Both people who I trust highly with your care, their families have enough money to look after you long term if need be." He smiled softly again. Yuri's eyes narrowed, both were male, great. "I'll take the safer option, Gokudera's sister's cooing could prove fatal so she was left with the only other choice. "I chose….."

Mwahahaha I'm evil. Any ideas who it might be? Review and let me know who you think and what you think of my first not-Naruto Fanfiction. Should I do another Reborn one? I hope you like it!


End file.
